


Жертвы научной фантастики

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцать шестой псалом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [ Fallulah – Give Us a Little Love](http://pleer.com/tracks/45627698OeQ)

_И ждал Он правосудия, но вот – кровопролитие; ждал правды, и вот – вопль._  
Ис.5:7  
  
На последней заправке у выезда из города Хьюга заливает бензина под крышку и наполняет две канистры, гремящие в багажнике с самого Финикса. Оказаться с пустым баком посреди Мексики или пустыни Мохаве – не мечта всей его жизни, да вся эта поездка – не мечта всей его жизни, но о топливе он заботится так аккуратно и педантично, как только может.  
  
Тайга за несколько минут его отсутствия успевает проснуться и закинуть длинные ноги на подголовник переднего сидения, чтобы потянуться, насколько позволяет тесное пространство старенькой зелёной «Тайоты». Жара плывет по воздуху дрожащим маревом, Джунпей до хруста поводит шеей и стягивает с плеч лёгкий светлый пиджак, не глядя бросая назад. Кагами жалуется на тряску, и приходится прикусить губу, чтобы  не предложить ему вести машину самостоятельно или заткнуться. Жарко, так жарко, что плавится кожа, четыре угла Аризоны оказываются одинаково наполнены раскалённой пылью, обжигающей горло на вдохе, и Хьюга уже даже не пытается ждать от поездки чего-то хорошего. Впрочем, Тайге, кажется, даже весело – он пересаживается на переднее сидение и увлеченно перебирает радиоволны в поисках если не новостей, то хоть сколько-нибудь пристойной песни в эфире. Черту города они пересекают под Биттлз. Задумчиво разглядывая соседа боковым зрением, Хьюга всерьез думает, не процитировать ли ему ту же песню, которой он безмятежно подпевает, постукивая ладонями по коленям, обтянутым плотной джинсой – детка, ты можешь повести мою машину.  
  
И, может быть, я полюблю тебя.  
  
*  
  
Может быть, я полюблю тебя – трек играет до последнего бодрого аккорда и сменяется на старую-добрую «Вчера». На радио время Биттлз, за окнами потрёпанные здания и бетонные пустыри сменяются пейзажем, нарисованным песком, больше похожим на колючий сероватый пепел от десятков костров, горящих вдоль всего побережья Колорадо и Гилы. Костры прекратились недели две назад, но Мохаве, желающей быть серовато-коричневой, наплевать, как и всегда. Если начнется дождь, песок превратится в жидкую грязь, в которой нога утопает по щиколотку. Хьюга высовывается из окна и пару секунд пристально смотрит в небо над головой, но оно остаётся чистым, высоким и серовато-голубым, будто тоже выжженным или иссушенным. Ничто не предвещает дождей. Это, пожалуй, первая хорошая новость за утро.  
  
Тайга недовольно глядит на экран телефона, Хьюга облизывает пересохшие губы, вдоль разбитой дороги растут кактусы. Биттлз сменяются оглушительным треском белого шума, Кагами быстро протягивает руку, вырубая радио, и становится тихо.  
  
*  
  
Не поездка – побег, побег трусливый и беспомощный, но морально-этические проблемы отходят на второй план, вытесненные попытками прикинуть погоду на утро, запасами еды в багажнике, треснутым правым стёклышком очков, дурацкими шутками Тайги, собственным натужным молчанием, смутным желанием в кои то веки узнать друг друга получше. Впрочем, главной проблемой едва ли становятся их сомнительные отношения – скорее еда, Хьюга проклинает про себя метаболизм уже почти бывшего спортсмена, из-за которого запасов не хватает катастрофически, но Тайга в ответ на его беспокойство только беззаботно отмахивается. Кагами, кажется, ничто не может обеспокоить. Прямолинейный светлокожий Будда – он может и умеет решать текущие проблемы, но не желает даже задумываться о том, что будет завтра.  
  
Может быть, думает Хьюга, это его самая лучшая черта.  
  
Может быть, завтра не наступит вовсе.  
  
Когда впереди, в песчаной пыли, заслоняющей обзор, ему мерещатся смутные тени, Джунпей нащупывает винтовку, лежащую на полу между сидениями, и перекладывает к себе на колени – дуло неудобно упирается в бедро Тайге, и тот хрипло смеётся, отодвигая его кончиками пальцев.  
  
– Ты мне угрожаешь? – Насмешливые интонации рассекают тишину, тень становится лишь отчётливее по мере приближения, и Хьюга напрягается всем телом, думая лишь об одном – как давно они не видели других выживших. Других живых. И стоит ли протянуть руку, чтобы достать из бардачка запасные патроны и положить их Тайге на колени – на всякий случай. Но, когда неясные очертания складываются в контур человеческого тела, дрожь прошивает позвоночник и Хьюга вдавливает педаль тормоза в пол, понимая, что человек на дороге не двигается так, как должны двигаться зараженные – нет привычных резких движений, нет ломаной пластики, делающей их похожими на персонажей паршивого кукольного театра, – есть лишь простая усталость того, кто идёт сквозь песок не первый и не второй день, и чудовищно выдохся, и близок к смерти то ли от истощения, то ли от обезвоживания. Худой светловолосый мальчишка, медленно бредущий сквозь душное марево – он не заражен.  
  
Хьюга распахивает дверь и едва не срывается на бег. Незнакомец поднимает на него мутный взгляд и улыбка искривляет бледные губы. Кагами за спиной, судя по звукам, выбирается из машины, и, оборачиваясь, Джунпей ловит хмурый напряженный взгляд, ошпаривающий лицо. Он отворачивается, в три шага приближаясь к мальчишке и без всякого пиетета приподнимая лицо за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. Тот не сопротивляется, замирает, неловко опустив подрагивающие руки. От увиденного Хьюга шипит сквозь зубы, с отвращением отступая назад, и незнакомец продолжает бездумно разглядывать его, не в силах сфокусироваться на чем-то конкретном. Воспалённые веки, желтоватая роговица, прошитая сеточкой кровеносных сосудов, выцветшая до бледно-серого радужка – привычная картина, знакомая до тошноты.  
  
– Кагами, – медленно произносит Хьюга, делая один аккуратный шаг влево. Тот понимает с полуслова. Спустя пару мгновений пуля проходит у плеча, безошибочно попадая мальчику в голову, как и положено; звук, с которым металл рассекает кожу и дробит кость, отзывается ударом гонга во всём теле. Джунпей закрывает глаза.  
  
Несколько десятков миль вдоль пустынной границы проходят в молчании, и когда широкая светлая ладонь сжимает плечо сквозь рубашку, Хьюга вздрагивает всем телом и оборачивается так резко, что шею прошивает болью. Во взгляде Тайги никакого сочувствия – только тёмное, немое понимание, давящее, как предгрозовой воздух.  
  
– Расслабься уже, – спокойный насмешливый тон не вяжется с выражением глаз, – мы сделали то, что должны были.  
  
– Я знаю, – выдыхает Хьюга, чувствуя, что тепло ладони на плече расходится по телу широкими кругами, – я знаю.  
  
– И славно, – Тайга ухмыляется, скрещивая руки на груди и сползая на сидении, собираясь подремать, – меньше драмы, ты сам становишься похож на зомби.  
  
– Фильмы про зомби-апокалипсис не пошли тебе на пользу.  
  
– Не смотри больше «Поезд на Юму».  
  
– Разумеется, – Хьюга против воли смеётся, и напряжение, сковавшее мышцы и кости, наконец, отпускает.  
  
*  
  
  
Он никак не ожидал увидеть Америку такой – полуразрушенной, опустевшей, едва живой. Воображение, разгорячённое кинематографом, рисовало гладь моста Глен-Каньон, сталь, бетон, Монумент четырёх углов и пустынный хайвэй, уходящий до самого горизонта. Трасса сто шестьдесят оказалось ровно такой, как он и представлял, но остальное совсем не напоминало старые-добрые роад-муви и книги Джека Керуака. Сложно насладиться перегоном из Финикса в Юму (Каса-Гранде, кактусовый лес к северо-западу от Тусона, и, бога ради, если ты не видел, как Хила впадает в Колорадо, зачем вообще было куда-то ехать?), когда большую часть времени приходится отстреливаться да жадно вслушиваться в белый шум, изредка прерываемый экстренными сообщениями или песнями из шестидесятых. Последнее, что Хьюга слышал о выживших – Уэлтон, Юма. Но, проехав крошечный город насквозь, и не обнаружив и следа человеческого присутствия, он молча вышел из машины у заправки на краю города, залил бензобак и вытащил из-под стойки дорожную карту штата. Вглядываясь в пересечения дорог, скручивающихся на пыльной бумаге в морские узлы, Хьюга думал только об одном – что дальше? Денвер Керука? Кинговский штат Мэн?  
  
Тайга, проснувшись, вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверцей, и остановился у здания, вглядываясь в лицо Джунпея через пыльное стекло. Можно было бы сказать, что он виноват во всём – даже поездка сквозь пустыню, из которой они вернулись в совершенно другой мир, была его идеей, – но сил злиться не находилось. Проехав сквозь песок, пыль и сухой гравий под голоса Леннона и Маккартни – «детка, ты можешь повести машину, и, может быть, я полюблю тебя», – он оказался с другой стороны Земли, а во всех фильмах, что Джунпей и Тайга успели посмотреть в ночных кинотеатрах под открытым небом, не нашлось ничего, что могло бы помочь не прикусить собственную ладонь, чтобы не заорать, увидев труп, лежащий поперёк разделительной полосы. За первым были ещё десятки, но тот, первый, так и остался на изнанке век.  Широко открытые, невидящие глаза, желтоватая роговица, зрачки, выцветшие до светло-серого. И кожа, иссеченная неровными ранами там, где они пытались разодрать собственное тело. И тошнотворный запах горелого мяса. И бурые пятна там, где кровь, сукровица и фрагменты внутренних органов буквально запеклись на раскалённом асфальте.  
  
Первую неделю Джунпея тошнило постоянно, потом стало легче. А Тайга… Тайга, кажется, даже не изменился. Только побледнел тогда, в первый раз, так, что светлая кожа показалась серой рядом с белой тканью футболки, да по-детски зажмурился, дыша глубоко и часто. Хьюга успел глупо подумать о том, что, слава богу, Куроко отказался ехать с ними в последний момент, а потом его всё-таки вырвало. Позже, стоя у обочины, опираясь ладонями о колени и пытаясь дышать глубоко, успокоить скрученные в тугой узел внутренности, он больше ни о чём не думал.  
  
Музыка в эфире прервалась запоздалым сообщением о закрытии всех аэропортов в Аризоне. Покойник посреди дороги не был единственным – счёт пошел на сотни. Хьюга мечтал увидеть Америку из книг и роад-муви, но концу света не было дела до его желаний, а позже на желания не осталось сил.  
  
*  
  
К концу дня все следы города исчезают позади, и остаётся только пересеченная разбитой трассой пустыня с редкими заправками и крошечными придорожными гостиницами. Бесконечное необжитое пространство – пыль, мелкие насекомые, вьющийся в воздухе песок. И кактусы. И грозовые тучи на горизонте – следует найти укрытие до наступления темноты. Когда вдали от дороги показывается дом, Тайга несильно ударяет его в плечо, привлекая внимание, и указывает ладонью за окно, говоря:  
  
– Заночуем здесь?  
  
Хьюга кивает, быстро прикидывая вероятности – местность безлюдна, не похоже, чтобы сюда успели добраться мародёры или зараженные, становящиеся на определённых стадиях слишком агрессивными, чтобы можно было спокойно уснуть или обойтись без стрельбы. Стрелять они оба научились быстро. Он сворачивает с дороги и едет прямо по песку, колёса буксуют на ненадежной поверхности и удержать управление удаётся с трудом. Джунпей ругается сквозь зубы, выкручивая руль, и Тайга смотрит на него с беззлобным любопытством, словно собираясь что-то спросить.  
  
Останавливаясь у дома и утирая пот со лба, он обречённо смотрит на Кагами, но тот молчит, задумчиво разглядывая пыльную двухэтажную развалюху с покосившейся вывеской, выцветшей от времени до того, что на ней вовсе не разобрать букв – возможно, раньше это был бар или мотель, но время его не пощадило.  
  
Тело бывшего хозяина дома они, не сговариваясь, оттаскивают за дом и закапывают в песке под разбитыми окнами. Труп совсем свежий, но никаких следов повреждений на нём нет; Хьюга невесело усмехается про себя, думая, что это стало большой удачей – обычная естественная смерть.  
  
*  
  
На первом этаже и правда бар, на втором – спальни, и пока Хьюга встряхивает пыльное белье и распахивает окна, чтобы в комнате стало хоть немного легче дышать, Тайга находит полуфабрикаты и немного замороженного мяса в крошечном холодильнике. Он готовит быстро и сосредоточенно, так же сосредоточенно, как играет. Мысль о баскетболе против воли вызывает улыбку, а сдутый детский мяч под одной из кроватей – почти истерический смешок. Что если надуть его и предложить сыграть? Трёхочковый против данка – единственное, что кажется сейчас забавным.  
  
Хьюга садится на пол, опираясь спиной на ножку кровати, крутит мяч на ладони – он деформирован и равновесие удаётся удержать с трудом, но так даже веселее. В таком положении его и застаёт Тайга – к счастью, он никак не комментирует увиденное, только стоит в дверях пару мгновений, прежде чем спокойно сказать, что приготовил ужин.  
  
*  
  
Бутылка неплохого виски под стойкой кажется хорошим знаком им обоим, но, если Кагами держится хорошо, то непривычный к алкоголю Хьюга пьянеет слишком стремительно, в конце концов, Тайга отбирает у него бутылку и почти насильно заталкивает в душ, где, по счастью, всё ещё есть тёплая вода, видимо, бесконечные аварии пока не коснулись водохранилища. Джунпей упирается в стену лбом и ладонями, тугие струи колотят по спине и плечам. Он закрывает глаза, вспоминая беззлобную улыбку Тайги, и бледные пальцы, обхватившие горлышко бутылки, и насмешливые протяжные интонации в голосе. Сознание плавится от опьянения, усталости, и на поверхность прорывается всё, что он пытался подавить последнюю пару недель – отчаяние, страх, нервное возбуждение, дрожь. Вздох переходит во всхлип, он запрокидывает голову, жадно вдыхая влажный воздух, пока вода смывает многодневную пыль с кожи и волос. Тайга поглаживает пальцами горлышко бутылки. Тайга обхватывает его губами и запрокидывает голову, делая пару глотков. Из горла рвётся хриплый сухой смех, и Джунпей закрывает лицо руками. Если ему чего-то и не хватало для того, чтобы скатиться в бездарную пьяную истерику – то это, определенно, стояк.  
  
На мгновение Джунпею кажется, что вода стала чуть теплее, но нет, просто стало жарко, даже горячо ему самому. Он бессильно стонет сквозь зубы, садясь на дно душевой и обхватывая пальцами основание собственного члена. Вздрагивает, когда простое металлическое кольцо – нелепый сувенир из аэропорта Токио, – царапает кожу, быстро ведёт ладонью вверх и обводит головку, думая только о том, чтобы расправиться с болезненным, неуместным возбуждением как можно скорее. Двигаясь в ровном, быстром темпе, он пытается представить себе тренера, ее крошечную острую грудь под спортивным купальником, худые плечи, узкие бёдра и щиколотки, или хотя бы подружку Куроко с её мягкими длинными волосами и совсем детскими узкими ступнями, но воображение настойчиво подсовывает спину Кагами, линию его плеч и пальцы, выстукивающие рваную мелодию по столешнице. Дрочить на Кагами – это даже не смешно.  
  
Оргазм не приносит облегчения – злость и возбуждение скручиваются в груди тугим узлом. Хьюга выключает воду и встаёт босыми ногами на холодные плиты. Он уже трезв, а озноб, расходящийся по телу от ступней, окончательно прочищает мозги. Вниз решает больше не спускаться – смотреть в глаза Тайге ему хочется в последнюю очередь. Вместо этого Джунпей проходит в комнату и накрывается тонким одеялом с головой, моментально проваливаясь в сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Выглядывая утром в окно, выходящее на дорогу, он видит, как Тайга отмывает машину – по зелёному металлу на сероватый песок стекают хлопья грязной мыльной пены, дневной свет заливает влажные стёкла. Кагами поминутно останавливается, чтобы стереть пот с лица, оставляя на лбу и щеках грязные разводы. Ослепительный летний полдень – добрая сотня градусов по фаренгейту, придётся дождаться вечера для того, чтобы ехать дальше, иначе они оба рискуют заработать солнечный удар.  
  
Хьюга отворачивается от окна и проходит в душевую, чтобы плеснуть в лицо ледяной водой из-под крана. Капли стекают за шиворот, вызывая волну мурашек, проходящих по спине и животу, но сон наконец отступает, оставляя одну только головную боль. Пару секунд он смотрит на своё отражение в пыльном зеркале, иссечённом паутиной мелких трещин – воспалённые веки, мутный взгляд, свежая ссадина на щеке.  
  
Скрипучих ступеней оказывается одиннадцать, одна из них так трещит под ступнями, что он спрыгивает вниз сразу через четыре, неловко приземляясь на колени. Кагами смеётся в дверях, стирая грязь с лица и шеи тонким кухонным полотенцем, свет падает со спины, не позволяя увидеть лицо, выражение глаз – только тёмный силуэт. Потом он делает шаг вперёд, и ощущение пропадает.  
  
– Я приготовлю что-нибудь.  
  
Жареные овощи на двоих, две чашки чая, яркие солнечные пятна, обжигающие сетчатку, на стенах и потёртой деревянной столешнице. На круглом циферблате над стойкой всего-то два часа дня, солнце едва миновало зенит, и жара обещает быть долгой. Хьюга тихо постукивает рукоятью ножа по столу и молча смотрит в окно – ничто не предвещает даже дождя, небо кажется ослепительным, пейзаж – удушающим.  
  
– Что будем делать? – Кагами смотрит на него одно короткое мгновение, а потом снова опускает взгляд, подцепляя вилкой крупную дольку зеленого перца.  
  
– Не знаю, – он хмурится и откладывает нож в сторону, рукоять со стуком ударяется о светлое дерево, – есть идеи?  
  
– Ты капитан, – Тайга ухмыляется, и от этой ухмылки под рёбрами разливается тупая боль, словно на площадке в грудь попадает тяжелый баскетбольный мяч, – тебе решать.  
  
*  
  
Иногда кажется, что у дороги вовсе нет никакой цели, сплошь простые функции – еда, одежда, сон, бессмысленный разговор, затихающий сам собой. Тайга высовывается в окно, подставляя лицо раскалённому пустынному ветру, и беззаботно смеётся, пытаясь на ходу дотянуться кончиками пальцев до кактусов у обочины, или столбов, или дорожных знаков. Кажется, это и есть адреналинозависимость – умение получать удовольствие только посреди матча с более сильным противником, или ночью на встречной полосе, когда с двух сторон сигналят разъяренные дальнобойщики, или вот по центру апокалипсиса, в чужой стране, без связи с внешним миром, без плана, без цели. Хьюга стискивает зубы, выруливая на дорогу к заповеднику у границы штатов, он злится, злится бессильно и беспомощно, и никакого облегчения злость не приносит. Он думает, что хотел бы вернуться в захолустный бар, где они провели прошлую ночь – просто ради того, чтобы всё-таки опрокинуть ту тарелку с овощами Тайге на голову. Или спуститься ночью из душевой на первый этаж и встать в дверях, глядя на то, как Кагами уничтожает остатки алкоголя, неотрывно глядя на входную дверь.  
  
Зараженные их той ночью не потревожили.  
  
Хьюга хмурится, на мгновение бросая взгляд на человека, сидящего рядом, но тот уже дремлет, опираясь затылком о подголовник, сложив руки на животе, и выглядит безмятежным. Он вздыхает, пытаясь снова сосредоточиться на дороге, беспричинная похмельная злость медленно отступает, оставляя одну только глухую тоску, вязкую, как патока. И её можно было бы объяснить тем, что они, вполне возможно, последние люди в этой стране, это было бы хорошим оправданием для того, кто привык бесконечно лгать сам себе, беда только в том, что Хьюга – не привык.  
  
*  
  
Первые признаки человеческого присутствия за долгие несколько недель он находит на границе с Невадой. Трасса, огибающая штат, вьётся, подчиняясь ландшафту, вдоль холмов к темнеющему вдалеке хребту гор, и в миле от развилки Хьюга видит следы костра. Он останавливается так резко, что Кагами едва не ударяется лбом о приборную панель, но даже не просыпается, когда Джунпей жестко удерживает его ладонью за плечо – сон слишком крепок, словно он успел глотнуть виски перед отъездом, или принять таблетки, но задумываться об этом времени нет.  
  
Он выходит из машины, с грохотом захлопнув дверцу, и приближается к обочине на сгибающихся ногах. В голове оглушительно щёлкает метроном, обгоревшее дерево оказывается ещё теплым – костёр жгли совсем недавно. Приглядевшись, он замечает слабый блеск металла под пеплом, и стягивает с себя футболку, чтобы обмотать ей ладонь и, осторожно раздвигая деревянные бруски, поднять с песка оплавленный овальный кулон на длинной цепочке.  
  
Армейский жетон.  
  
Он сильно пострадал от огня, строчки посередине безнадёжно сплавились в нечитаемое месиво, но по краям почерневшего металла всё ещё можно различить имя и вероисповедание. Оборачиваясь на машину, он видит, что Кагами уже проснулся и потягивается, насколько позволяет крыша. Выбираясь наружу, он пару мгновений смотрит на Джунпея нечитаемым тёмным взглядом, прежде чем слабо улыбнуться.  
  
– Дальше ты поведешь, – автоматически бросает Хьюга, думая совсем о другом.  
  
Кагами пожимает плечами:  
  
– О’кей.  
  
Они почти одновременно приходят к простому выводу и оборачиваются на оставшееся позади кольцо, от которого дорога расходится в четырёх направлениях. Хьюга беспомощно сжимает оплавленный жетон в ладони, пытаясь представить, куда бы поехал, если бы считал себя последним человеком на земле. Потом он коротко, зло усмехается, пиная горелые деревяшки носком ботинка, и в воздух взметается чёрно-серое облако пепла.  
  
Ему едва ли понадобится воображение.  
  
*  
  
Кагами, ничего не говоря, минует трассу на Лас-Вегас и сворачивает на разбитую дорогу, обходящую крупные города по дуге вдоль побережья Вирджин. Погода меняется стремительно и жестко – всего пару часов назад в воздухе вилась песчаная пыль, а теперь миля за милей всё сильнее пахнет болотами, зато далеко впереди высятся склоны гор, и кажется, что всё наладится, стоит только оказаться в Юте. У дороги всё ещё нет цели, просто Кагами очень хочется выжить, беспощадный инстинкт самосохранения гонит всё дальше и дальше вперед, к хребту Съерры, к долине монументов, в чудовищную жару и к острым горным пикам – туда, где больше никто не сможет до него добраться.  
  
Улыбка застывает на лице, а пальцы конвульсивно сжимают руль, стоит только попытаться вспомнить, и потому Тайга не вспоминает вовсе. Хьюга помнит, но Хьюга молчит, предпочитая оставаться с памятью о том, как они бежали из города, один на один. Он всегда реагировал на стресс слишком остро, но Джунпей не слабак, и Тайга за него не беспокоится.  
  
Он продолжает беззаботно напевать, бездумно поглаживая саднящую кожу сквозь тонкую ткань – от приклада остаются синяки и кровоподтёки, отдача с непривычки сшибает с ног, а отстреливаться тогда, в Финиксе, пока Хьюга пытался вскрыть брошенную у дороги машину, пришлось долго. Грохот выстрелов лишал слуха, дым скрадывал очертания предметов, и человеческие тела падали на землю, как условные двумерные фигурки в плохом шутере. Геймером, хоть и бывшим, из них двоих был Хьюга, но Тайга вполне мог оценить смысл шутки.  
  
Он снова проводит пальцами по подживающим синякам под футболкой с логотипом «Мемфис Тайгерс» и кладёт ладонь на руль, проезжая мимо развилки вперёд, к Юте. В эфире снова тишина, прерываемая лишь редким треском, и потому Тайга, задумавшись, начинает сам напевать одну из того десятка песен, что крутили по радио первые пару дней после конца света. Хьюга оборачивается и впервые за долгое время широко улыбается, негромко постукивая ладонями по коленям в такт пению. Тайга смеётся и прибавляет скорость, ветер свистит в ушах, жадно зарывается в отросшие волосы Хьюги, парусом надувает его футболку. Он пытается вспомнить второй куплет, но в голове так и крутится простая строчка припева: «Детка, ты можешь повести мою машину.  
  
И, может быть, я полюблю тебя».  
  
*  
  
Впервые за несколько недель ему становится бездумно и хорошо – радио не работает, но Кагами поёт то Биттлз, то Пинк Флойд, то совсем уж неузнаваемые песни на странной помеси английского с японским. Даже если Хьюга и слышал эти песни раньше, то признать их в исполнении Тайги почти невозможно, но подпевать тем строчкам, что удаётся уловить, и выстукивать ритм по приборной панели, всё равно слишком весело, чтобы от этого отказываться.  
  
Он замолкает так же неожиданно, как до этого запел, и Хьюга наконец переводит взгляд с его лица на пейзаж за лобовым стеклом. Оказывается, что они успели въехать на вершину холма у излучины реки, и теперь под колёсами простирается песчаная долина, иссечённая узкими дорогами до самых гор, а небо чище и выше, чем Джунпей когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Сплошная, беспощадная голубизна, смахивающая на мираж.  
  
– Солнечный удар, – бормочет он под нос, и щурится, потому что цвета оказываются слишком яркими, перенасыщенными, речная вода сияет на свету, вдоль береговой линии бледной зеленью виднеется пожухлая трава, всё, что кроме – сплошь охра.    
  
– Это место я хотел тебе показать, – Тайга улыбается, но в голосе не слышится и тени веселья, – с самого начала.  
  
На пару мгновений в салоне повисает тишина, а потом Кагами заводит машину.  
  
*  
  
Кажется, что пейзаж не меняется, сколько не убегай – запах влажной травы и ила у узкой разбитой дороги, проходящей вдоль побережья реки у границы, снова сменяется пустыней, кажется, даже более мёртвой, чем в Аризоне. Хьюга начинает путаться в десятках крошечных городов, щедро рассыпанных по дорожной карте штата, и, просыпаясь, совсем не может определиться, где находится  – Харрикейн, Сидар, Американ Форк? Кофе везде один и тот же, словно «Нестле» приплачивает владельцам всех придорожных закусочных Америки.  
  
Тайга хмурится, отводит с лица отросшую прядь, сбивается посередине фразы, словно собирается сказать что-то другое, но заставляет себя вернуться к прерванной речи, и щурится на подступающий к обочине закат – короткие паузы, секундные вспышки, замкнутые моменты. Всё это не так просто заметить, но Хьюга точно знает – если проводишь много времени с кем-то наедине, начинаешь иначе смотреть на него, смотреть, как влюбленный, перестаёшь замечать что-то кроме. Вся беда в информационном голоде. Стоило перестать читать новости для того, чтобы научиться читать чужое лицо.  
  
Сейчас Тайга нервничает. Спустя мгновение должен повести плечами и нахмуриться, привычно заставляя себя не думать о будущем, и точно, он улыбается, указывая на дорожный знак – пятьдесят миль до Солт-Лейка, города, где, если верить последним новостям из мира живых, всё и началось.  
  
К ночи из песка и пыли вырастают стекло и бетон, узкий горный перешеек, взвивающийся серпантинами к склонам, сменяется гладкой лентой трассы, ведущей в город, указатель ловит яркие блики от фар дальнего света. Старые пятна крови на асфальте даже выглядят ненатурально, словно кто-то разбил банку фруктового сиропа, практически кинематограф сороковых – подкрашенный желатин. Добро пожаловать в Священный город святых. Хэллоуин затянулся и превратился в фильм категории Б, но, если вспомнить о том, что блаженны нищие духом, то, в каком-то смысле, все участники этого слишком правдивого карнавала и правда святы.  
  
*  
  
Безлунные ночи, солоноватый раскалённый воздух, дикая вишня в парках, соловьи и галки, широкие пустые улицы. Кагами просыпается от щебета птиц, засыпает под стрёкот сверчков в траве под окнами. Джунпей не слышит ни того, ни другого – слишком крепко спит.  
  
Вперед и назад по площади Вашингтона. От Пчелиного дома к мосту через Сити-Крик и обратно. Город пуст и тих; пятна машинного масла на асфальте, темнеющий горизонт, на западе скрытый небоскрёбами, на востоке – склонами гор, и птицы, сотни птиц от центральной улицы до окраин.  
  
Кагами бросает надоедливым галкам и воробьям кусок хлеба, а сам подбрасывает в руке вишню и ловит её ртом. Широкие, светлые, исцарапанные ладони – алые полосы тянутся от запястий к кончикам пальцев и расходятся по тыльной стороне. Хьюга, задумавшись, наступает на банку из-под колы и сминает тонкий алюминий под подошвой.  
  
– Эй, – Кагами щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом, выводя из хмурого оцепенения, – Земля вызывает майора Тома.  
  
– О, заткнись, – он отмахивается и прибавляет скорость, не глядя уходя вперёд, чтобы не разговаривать.  
  
– Что в этом районе? – Тайга без труда догоняет его, он выше и его шаг шире, и, да, это злит.  
  
– Сувенирная лавка, – бурчит Хьюга, глубоко засовывая руки в карманы.  
  
Кагами усмехается, но больше ничего не спрашивает.  
  
  
Охотничий магазин – не оружейный, выбирать не из чего, но Тайга быстро находит патроны нужного калибра, а заодно прихватывает со стойки пару ножей, едва ли серьёзных на вид, но вполне острых. Охотничьи, с рукоятью из плотного светлого дерева, кажутся слишком непривычными, неловко лежат в руке, а вот лёгкая «бабочка» – в самый раз. В любом случае, попытка убить зараженного с близкого расстояния – это самоубийство. А умирать – так с музыкой.  
  
– Кагами, – Хьюга подбрасывает на ладони короткий нож с прямой рукоятью, предназначенный, как Тайга помнит, для свежевания пушных зверей.  
  
– Да?  
  
Он стоит спиной, и солнечный свет укрывает фигуру, скрадывая очертания. На полу за Хьюгой тянется узкая острая тень, доходящая до самых ступней Тайги.  
  
– Не хочешь поохотиться? – Нож, тяжелый, массивный, не чета балисонгу, что взял Тайга, снова летит в воздух, удобно приземляясь рукоятью прямо ему в ладонь.  
  
– Капитан, – Кагами ухмыляется, но улыбка превращается в гримасу, и голос вздрагивает, – ты совсем спятил?  
  
– Нет, – он поворачивается, но свет из окон так ярок, что выражение лица все равно не разглядеть, – подумай сам, – тихий голос звучит уверенно, убедительно, звучит так, что на матче Тайга бы не сомневался – капитан готовится победить, – нас двое, их – континент, мы не сможем убегать вечно.  
  
– Рано или поздно выжившие…  
  
– Серьезно? – Ухмылка искривляет лицо, но Тайга не может этого видеть, только догадываться по голосу. – И много ты видел выживших за последние две недели? Кагами, мы тут одни, – голос срывается на последнем слоге, словно Хьюге не хватает воздуха, – и, если ты не поможешь мне, я просто возьму этот нож…  
  
– Тише, – он пытается говорить мягко, но получается только грубо и зло, – что ты пытаешься сделать?  
  
– А вот что, – он ухмыляется так, как мог бы ухмыляться бывший капитан Поколения Чудес, снова подбрасывая нож на ладони. Сердце пропускает удар, а потом отдаётся во всем теле колокольным звоном, заглушающим все звуки вокруг, если Хьюга и говорит что-то, то Кагами уже не слышит. Все тренировки, реакции, беспощадное чутьё баскетболиста, привычка ловить нужный момент для атаки работают на то, чтобы, в три шага преодолев небольшое помещение магазина, схватить Хьюгу за запястье, заставляя выронить нож на пол.  
  
Для того, чтобы поцеловать его, приходится наклониться – разница в росте невелика, но она чувствуется. Нож со стуком падает на потрёпанную древесину, Тайга сжимает запястья Хьюги до синяков, и не столько целует, сколько кусает – уголок бледного рта, нижняя губа, верхняя. Когда он выпускает руки Джунпея, он не пытается вырваться, только сжимает ладонями плечи, проводит по предплечьям сверху вниз. И отвечает. Целует жадно, глубоко, зарывается пальцами в волосы, выгибается под ладонью, остановившейся на животе над пряжкой ремня.  
  
Когда Тайга отстраняется, он несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, нервно поправляя очки. А потом улыбается – прямо, просто, по-настоящему, впервые за долгое время глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
  
– Дурацкая была идея, – неловко бормочет Тайга, засовывая руки в карманы.  
  
– Поцеловать меня? – Он хмурится и ухмыляется одновременно, выглядит так знакомо, словно вокруг и правда баскетбольная площадка, и спустя мгновение кто-то должен передать одному из них пас.  
  
– Нет, пытаться… – Кагами проводит пальцами по своей шее в узнаваемом, характерном жесте, и пару секунд Хьюга смотрит на него недоуменно, прежде чем рассмеяться.  
  
– Ты идиот, – ровно сообщает он, но уголки губ всё еще выдают скрытую улыбку, – а я приглашал тебя поохотиться.  
  
Он наклоняется, поднимая с пола нож, и с размаху вгоняет его в длинную щель в дощатом подоконнике.  
  
*  
  
Нарушить собственные неписанные правила выживания – не оставаться на одном месте больше пары суток, спать по очереди, следить за бензином, жадно выискивать в окружающем ландшафте любые следы человеческого присутствия, – оказывается пугающе легко. Иллюзия безопасности кажется хрупкой, как скорлупка, но, вглядываясь по утрам в щели в заколоченных окнах там, где неплотно пригнаны деревянные бруски, Хьюга раз за разом видит одну и ту же пустую улицу. Вывеска «Уолмарта» напротив с каждым днём кренится всё больше, и, когда она в конце концов с грохотом падает на землю, это становится первым событием за неделю.  
  
Мальчик появляется на улице ранним утром. Изорванная одежда, неловкая походка, выцветшие глаза, бледная кожа, прошитая голубоватой паутиной вспухших вен. Джунпей неотрывно наблюдает за ним сквозь щели в досках, и оглушительный перестук пульса в ушах едва не заглушает грохот выстрела. Мальчик падает лицом вверх, из карманов со звоном сыпется мелочь, круглые монетки ловят солнечные блики. Кагами этажом выше спрыгивает с подоконника, откладывая винтовку в сторону, и достаёт из-под кровати дорожную сумку. Там, где появился один, появятся и другие, а значит, время собирать вещи. Пора поохотиться. А кратчайший маршрут до недостроенной бетонной высотки в двух кварталах они оба успели заучить до того, что могли бы дойти до точки назначения с закрытыми глазами, главное – успеть схватиться за руки, чтобы не упасть, споткнувшись о лежащее на асфальте тело.  
  
Кагами напевает, складывая в сумку вещи, Хьюга бездумно ходит по тесной кухне их временного убежища, пытаясь собрать с собой еды, но взгляд слепо перетекает с блокнота на холодильнике к блестящим ручкам шкафов, сосредоточиться на чем-то одном не получается. Предвкушение колотится в рёбра, заливает жаром грудь, делая руки непослушными, а тело – слишком лёгким, словно он – переполненный гелием воздушный шар.  
   
*  
  
Тайга прислоняется спиной к бетонной плите, собираясь подремать. Винтовка лежит на коленях, его сон чуток, и, наверное, Хьюга тоже мог бы отдохнуть, но он предпочитает лежать на полу, глядя в просвет в перекрытиях на то, как над землей витает облако пыли и кружит сухая листва. Слишком жарко – солнце в зените ошпаривает сетчатку, влажно отражается в неспокойной воде реки Сити-Крик. Запах влажной травы у побережья оказывается слишком тяжелым, забивает горло и ноздри.  
  
Когда первая человеческая фигура появляется за поворотом, он пинает Тайгу кончиком ступни куда-то в лодыжку, коротко говоря:  
  
– Поехали.  
  
Кагами встает на колени, вглядываясь в провал окна, и разочаровано смотрит на Хьюгу, качая головой  
  
– Всего один?  
  
– Предлагаешь дождаться, пока их тут будут сотни?  
  
– Ага, – беззаботная ухмылка искривляет губы, не касаясь глаз. Он подаётся вперёд, цепляясь ладонью за выступ на стене, чтобы не потерять равновесия, и проводит губами по скулам Хьюги, свободной рукой притягивая его к себе за ворот рубашки.  
  
– Это смешно, – бормочет Джунпей, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок, чтобы даже не поцеловать, а прикусить кожу между шеей и плечом, и провести языком вверх, к уху, – внизу начинается хоррор, а ты хочешь…  
  
– Хочу, – Тайга кивает, садясь на пол рядом с ним и стягивает с себя футболку, не глядя отбрасывая в сторону, – а у тебя есть идеи получше?  
  
– Никаких, – Хьюга спокойно кивает, внимательно глядя на улицу, но там пока всего один зараженный, и он еще не нашел забаррикадированный вход на первый этаж.  
  
Хьюга не отводит от него взгляда, опускаясь на пол, мелкая щебёнка царапает спину сквозь рубашку, Кагами расстёгивает ремень на его джинсах так уверенно, словно делал это тысячу раз. Джунпей потирает веки кончиками пальцев, прежде чем снять очки и отложить их в сторону, и теперь он не может разглядеть зараженного на улице.  
  
Он приподнимается, помогая стянуть с себя одежду, и податливо тянется вперёд, когда Тайга наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, провести языком по скулам, прикусить кожу на шее, сильно, так, чтобы Джунпей зашипел от боли. Горячая ладонь скользит по груди и животу, обхватывает член у основания, жестковато и быстро ведёт вверх. Хьюга коротко стонет и приподнимается на локте, чтобы провести рукой по спине Кагами, обхватить пальцами горло, чуть надавливая, и одновременно прикусить гладкое плечо – сильно, достаточно сильно для того, чтобы оставить явный и очевидный след. Тайга глухо смеётся, замедляя рваный, сбивчивый ритм, и почти осторожно оттягивает крайнюю плоть, чтобы погладить головку его члена кончиками пальцев. Мягкое, даже ласковое, короткое движение, которое выбивает из лёгких Хьюги последний воздух. Он опускает руки, откидываясь на прохладный пол, из горла рвётся длинный гортанный стол, не позволяющий ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
  
Разрядка накрывает одной короткой волной, перед глазами остаются только россыпи световых пятен, белеющее на сером бетоне конфетти. Кагами, отстраняясь, торопливо расстёгивает ширинку и стягивает джинсы на бёдра; Хьюга хрипло смеётся, садясь на колени, чтобы перехватить его запястья, не позволяя шевельнуться. Он проводит по всей длине ствола языком, перехватывает головку губами, но этого, очевидно, недостаточно, потому что Тайга шипит и почти приказывает быть быстрее, жестче, но освободить руки не пытается, только с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу и старается дышать глубоко. Дыхание всё равно сбивается, когда Хьюга глубоко вбирает в рот, так, что головка, проходя по внутренней стороне щеки, упирается в горло. Губы быстро скользят вверх, ладони на его запястьях сжимаются сильнее – до боли, до синяков.  
  
Плавное движение, с которым Тайга откидывается назад, запрокинутая голова, дёрнувшееся на горле адамово яблоко – всё это отпечатывается в памяти Хьюги с фотографической точностью.  
  
*  
  
Человеческие тела на улице падают от выстрелов, как фигурки в первых хоррор-муви – картонные вампиры, пластилиновый Кинг-Конг. Даже кровь, хлещущая на асфальт, кажется слишком алой, слишком насыщенной и густой. Хотя, какой должна быть кровь у зомби? Тайга не знает.  
  
Он достаёт из сумки в ногах запасной магазин, и, перезаряжая винтовку, не удерживается – притягивает Хьюгу к себе за плечи, коротко, осторожно целует в шею, где уже наливаются алым свежие следы укусов. Красные полукружия на светлой коже – выглядит красиво. Гораздо красивее, чем искусственная кровь на ненастоящем асфальте.  
  
Только Хьюга и кажется сейчас настоящим.  
  
Людей на улице все больше, словно они стекаются к бетонной высотке в центре со всего города – яростные, голодные, слишком мёртвые для того, чтобы всерьез верить в то, что от них удастся отстреляться. Кагами это не беспокоит. Он делает то, чего хотел капитан, и в несколько часов, отведённых на войну, более ни о чем не желает думать. Жизнь становится проста, низведена до шутера. Тайга отстреливается короткими очередями, Хьюга снимает зараженных редкими точными выстрелами, всё по своему правильно, всё так, как и должно быть. Солнце проходит зенит и становится чуть менее душно, но каждую царапину на теле жжет от пота, а разноцветные пятна перед глазами мешают ясно видеть цель. Впрочем, это не так уж и необходимо – в том, чтобы стрелять туда, где они собираются в группы по пять-десять человек, нет ничего сложного.  
  
Оборачиваясь на Хьюгу, Кагами видит, как тот улыбается – весело и немного безумно. От этого становится очень спокойно и хорошо. Звуки с улицы сливаются в сплошной надрывный вой, свистит в окнах августовский раскалённый ветер. Садится солнце.  
  
  
Звук, с которым под силой ударов десятка тел, трещат на первом этаже баррикады и дверь слетает с петель, они слышат только к полуночи.


End file.
